1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices and communication management methods thereof and, more particularly to mobile communication devices with multiple Subscriber Identity Module cards and communication management methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices such as handheld devices have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may receive email messages, have an advanced contact management application, allow media playback, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life.
As user habits change, more and more mobile devices now feature the option having two or more Subscriber Identity Module cards (SIM cards) on a single device in order to support multiple mobile numbers to be used at the same time. In such a mobile device with more than two SIM cards, each SIM card corresponds to a mobile number from a different service provider. Users may switch between mobile numbers depending on call location, signal strength, call cost, and other criteria.
However, when calling through a mobile device with multiple SIM cards, if signals become weaken during a call due to factors such as roaming into an area with weaker signals, the user may need to drop the call, switch to another mobile number, and dial again. This not only wastes call time, but also affects call quality and increases power consumption, thus causing the user inconvenience.